lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Loka Community Player Titles
During the course of Loka History, many players have been branded with titles that describe them, their cities, and personalities. These are of no relation to the Arena Titles given by Cryptite after Arena Stone Season - these titles are unofficial and for entertainment and lore purposes only. The following is an attempt at organizing these titles for most of said people. If you know any titles for more people, do not hesitate to add more. Asymptonic: The Creator, asymptonic, God of the server Cryptite: Warden of Asgard, Champion of Hyrule Magpieman:The Creators Second Hand, Zor95: The Sheep Hearted, Honorary member of the Alliance, Honorary member of Team Rocket, Loving Husband to lucifer09. The thieves admin. Lucifer09: Mother of All that is Cat, Baroness of Helrune, Loving Wife to Zor95 Leasaur: Leasaur Istalri, the Ambassador to Loka of Elvenkind, Defender of the Forest, Sister of Nature, Queen of Citadel EpicBacon99: DaMostEpicCowInDaGame, High Chancellor of the Anti-Prek Squadron, The Crimson Alchemist Computern: The Central Processing Unit (C.P.U.), Creator of Computernism and Worship of the Great Pig in the Sky, Emperor of the Computernite Empire Nouvellune: Mayor Of Pallet City, Gym Leader of Team Rocket, Emissary of The Great Squid in the Sky, Founder of Nouvellism Artagan: High Priest of The Great Pig in The Sky, Head of Defense. King of Citadel Gudbrandr: Supreme Overlordery of Thievez, King of Thieves, Flight Admiral, Enderdragon-Born, Brother to Endermen, Honorary member of the Alliance, and Honorary member of Team Rocket Supa_Woov: was banned. Psychedelic98: Alt of BigPizzaMan, The Great Hacker, The Raider, Mayor of Trollville, King of Fort Kickass, killing of the_reach, He Who Hates Cats. CookielVlonsta 13scooter13: Her Grace The Defender, the Cold Hearted, The Avengeful, Queen of Hidden Caverns, Honorary member of Team Rocket. JocelynReed Princess Jocelyn the Kindly Flirter, Mother of Mooshrooms, Princess of Hidden Caverns. OATH BREAKER Loving wife to MrAlchemy. Outlaw. Daughter of Zor95 and (mother unknown) Mother of Thieflord304, Thieflord304: A thief, murderer, Epic pvper, and protector of Princess Jocelyn. Defgnww: The slender man, the killer, The hunter of man. The Friend of Many.Self appointed Captain of the Admin Abuse Enforcement Agency (AAEA). Newdood:The brave King of Haven, Emperor of the Havenian Empire, The most New of all Doods,High Priest of the Great Chicken, The Great Treefer. Mtndome: Hippiedome, Treehugger, Yggdrasil's avatar, Avatar of the trees, Nothing to do with mountains. thelineguy: Archivist of The Artifact; Librarian of Loka; MASTER OF FIRE AND ALL VARIATIONS. Deathstrider: The Mercenary, The Survivor, The Engineer. Preksak: The Observer, World-Ender, Darth Vaders Copy, believed to be dead, World-Ender, Drixan: Evil Luke Skywalker, missing in action ever since he was trapped in HC. MrAlchemy: The Lotus Blossom Alchemist (Direct FMA refrence) husband to JocelynReed. Varasid: Son of The Creator Peeeorfleee:The Stranger who pees and flees Andrekeroxd: Adept C@&% Destroyer. Asian. The Traveller. Korean. Head of the wither committee, Honorary member of the Alliance. MOpyc: Derpy Opyc, Laggy Canadian, Raider of Albion, Dellsmite's Uncle Opyc, Currency Lazuli73: Queen Lazuli Avalos, Leader of Dellsmite. Jedoi: Her grace, Jedoi Avalos-Talongon, the Drottningu Endra-kyn, the kindly traveller. godemox: Godemox Sworks, the Kin of the Blaze, The Bow Brother Ronshaud: Ronshaud Risewell, the Bow Brother Steelerfan12345: The Builder of Cities, Kin of the Blaze, the Bow Brother Zabba7: Majestic paladin, guardian of the weak, adversary of the iniquitos; the legitimate 'swag'. CrewSoulReaper-Clairvoyant, Wither Slayer, The Pure, He Who Returned The Bones Gallazius - The Third Guardian, Elder, Once Overseer, The Honest, Lord of Sand Villa, Count of The City on the Edge of Midnight, The Midnight Sage, The Thunder god, Knight of Hyrule, Chronicler of The Artifact, Royal Architect of The Sand Villa & of Hyrule, Wandering Hermit, Hacker's Bane, He Who was Before Cake, Dwarf Friend, Builder, Miner, Crafter, Friend DISCLAIMER: All content added here is player-created, nothing here is official and therefore can be either agreed on or vanity-intended and untrue. In any case, no action will be taken unless a title is excessive. In other words, don't trust it! Category:Lore Category:Player Lore